For StarrisonandMcLennon
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: For my friend on DA Ringo is a slave to vampires George, John and Paul who is also a fairy. Ringo eventually finds out George is a vampire and all hell breaks loose! Parings Vampire George/Ringo and Vampire John/Vampire Fairy Paul Rating T(Ch.3 is M) Warnings Blood loss, rape, blood, vampires, betrayal, slash, and language. (Chapter 3 has some smut at the end, but the rest is fine!
1. Chapter 1

For StarrisonandMcLennon

Her Request: (A/N she is talking about my story Blood) So something like that but longer and much more dramatic and how about it's like Ringo is a slave to Vampire's George and John, Paul is a vampire too but also a fairy and when Ringo figures out George is a vampire all hell breaks loose and it just goes one from their I guess with blood lost and rape and betrayal and all that jazz.

So the Summary: Ringo is a slave to vampires George, John and Paul who is also a fairy. Ringo eventually finds out George is a vampire and all hell breaks loose!

Parings: Vampire George/Ringo and Vampire John/Vampire Fairy Paul

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood loss, rape, blood, vampires, betrayal, slash, and language.

Story© me and the Beatles © Themselves

Chapter 1: Being A Slave Really Fucking Sucks!

Ringo's P.O.V:

I hate being a slave! I turned around and I got my bucket of water. Then Paul walked up to me. "'ow yeh doing?" "F-fine." Paul gently cupped my chin and he made me look at him.

End of P.O.V.

Paul smiled "You will do everything I tell yeh." Ringo repeated "I-I will…..." John came in "Paul! No!" "But Johnny!" "No." Ringo shook his head and Paul frowned "Get back to work, please Ringo." John said and Ringo nodded. He stood up and walked off. "Paul! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Paul frowned "Sorry! I want blood!" "Well, come 'ead, we'll get some." Paul smiled as John wrapped his arm around his lover. Paul put his head on John's chest and they walked off.

Later:

"We killed the cook..." John told George and George gasped "WHAT?!" "Y-yeah...Paulie and I drained 'er blood." "Ugh! Now Ringo will 'ave to do all that! I didn't wanna pressure 'im so much!" George sighed "Fine! But if Ringo finds out it's yer fault!" George frowned and he walked off...being a vampire was hard!

Ringo was cleaning and George walked over to him "Look, Ringo...we need yeh to work in the kitchen instead of cleaning." Ringo nodded and he stood up. "But, who will do the cleaning?" "Hm...I'll find someone." Ringo nodded and he walked off. George smiled at him and he walked off too.

The Next Day:

Ringo sighed and he was walking to the kitchen. Then someone grabbed him and Ringo struggled. Then he was thrown into a closet. "Let me go!" Ringo begged and then he realized who had him "John! Let me go!" John laughed and Ringo screamed as he felt John pull his pants down. "No!" John smirked and Ringo felt his member enter his ass. John covered Ringo's mouth and Ringo screamed again. John growled and he said "Shut it!"

Ringo's P.O.V.

This fucking hurts! SOMEONE HELP ME! John laughed at me and I bit his hand. He slapped me and I cried out. He must enjoy me in pain! He always loves to torment me! I screamed again and then I tried to get away from him...but no use! Then I feel him release inside me and he pulls out. I screamed as loud as I could and then the door opened—-it was George. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled and John quickly stood up. George grabbed me and he said "John! Don't be like that to 'im! If yeh ever rape 'im again, I'll make ye leave and you'll never come back!" I bit my lip and George said "Get back to work." I nodded and I walked off to the kitchen.

End of P.O.V.

Paul's P.O.V:

"Johnny!" I moaned "I want 'uman blood!" I wanted it so fucking bad! Ringo was full of it! But George won't let me feed off of him! The cook didn't even have good blood! John came over to me "Shh! Not so loud!" I sighed and I wished that I could have human blood more often!

George would let us have it every once and a while but I NEED IT! I growled and then I screamed in anger. John kissed me and he bit into my neck. I moaned and John hugged me. I loved it when he did that, it always felt good, it didn't hurt. He was the one who did bite me...I was just a fairy and then he turned me into a vampire...turning my good and light powers to dark and evil ones. I still could do good things but then evil would corrupt my mind. Like one time I tried to make Ringo happy and then it brought more gloom...damn. I feel my magic creeping out of me and I stand up...I need blood...now...Ringo...here I come... I know that George will get mad at me but I want it! John shook his head. "Don't drink Ringo's blood, George will kill you." I nodded but then I shot my magic into the hallway and then we hear a thud and a scream...oh shit...Ringo...

We ran out to the hallway...Ringo was unconscious and I sighed...John quickly grabbed him and carried him to his bed. I licked my lips but I knew that George would get pissed if I killed him...we needed a slave like him. Well...my life is fucked up!

End Of P.O.V.

George sighed and he turned around, Paul was being an asshole, John raped Ringo and now Paul knocked Ringo out with his magic! Ringo was way too innocent to be killed but so was the cook...George needed to protect Ringo from John and Paul...but it was against the rules to protect humans...so what could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devil In His Heart:

Ringo was in the kitchen getting George's meal and he opened a bottle, that he thought was wine. He got a cup and he smelt the 'wine' "B-blood?!" Ringo gasped "W-why would 'e 'ave blood?!" George had walked up to Ringo and Ringo turned around "W-why do yeh 'ave blood?!" George sighed "Yer a vampire!" "Y-yes…we all are… I won't lie to yeh." Ringo screamed and George gently grabbed him. "Please, go to yer room." Ringo nodded and he ran out.

Ringo's P.O.V:

I ran into my room and I saw Rory Storm, the man who was one of the most powerful vampires. (That I was told about the day I became a slave…about three years ago) I gasped as he grabbed me and I screamed. "I-I 'e-eard t-that y-yeh j-just f-found out!" I gasped, word travels fast! Then he sunk his fangs into my neck. "'ELP!" I screamed

End Of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:

I heard Ringo scream and I quickly ran into his room. "RINGO?!" I saw Rory Storm holding his life-less body in his arms. "WHAT DID YEH DO?!" I screamed and Rory smirked "'e-e found o-out s-so I-I k-killed 'im!" I growled and I grabbed Ringo. His breathing was very light and I hugged him. "Leave!" Rory smiled and he left the room. "Ringo! If you can 'ear me, grab me!" Ringo grasped my arm lightly. Rory had drained most of Ringo's blood…why…why him?! Ringo is innocent! Ringo whispered "W-why...is this 'appening…to me?" "I don't know!" I picked him up and I laid him on his bed, to heal…

End Of P.O.V.

The Next Day:

Ringo had been unconscious since the night before and George had been checking up on him every thirty minutes. Ringo's eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up. He was light headed and he stood up. His knees buckled and George grabbed him. "Yeh okay? Ye should be resting!" "N-no…I 'ave to work!" "NO! Rest, please!" George kissed Ringo on the forehead and Ringo gasped. "I-I'm falling in love…with yeh! Me own slave." George whispered and Ringo replied "R-really?" "Yes." George hugged Ringo and Ringo replied "But a human and a vampire would never work!" Ringo cried and George frowned "Yes it can!" Ringo sighed and George kissed him gently on the lips. "I love yeh." Ringo smiled and George held him close. "Please, don't let me get 'urt." Ringo whispered and George nodded. "I won't…I love yeh, so much."

Later:

Ringo fell asleep in George's arms and George was stroking his hair. George didn't know that John and Paul were watching the duo.

John's P.O.V:

I looked at George holding Ringo and Paul growled. "A vampire and a human!" "Yeah! That's not right!" I whispered and Paul nodded. Ringo was a damn human! George had fallen for him! Paul growled and he said "Ringo isn't going to see the light of day, ever again!" I nodded and we saw Ringo's eyes open. George smiled and he kissed Ringo. He'd never find out that we were watching him. He stood up and said something. I grabbed Paul's arm and I quickly walked off with him.

End Of P.O.V.

Paul's P.O.V:

I growled as I sipped my animal blood, I wanted Ringo's blood soo bad! DAMN HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM! I grabbed a knife and I imagined killing him, I stabbed the wood table I was sitting at. "Fucking Ringo…" I muttered and George came in. "What are yeh doing?" I asked and he sighed "Getting water for Ringo." "Oh." George walked back out after he got the water. I'm fucking jealous of that damn man! Ringo needs to die!

I'll kill him…I'll have John help me! I chuckled and I drank the rest of the blood. I stood up…time to kill Ringo…

End Of P.O.V.


	3. Chapter 3 (SMUT AT END!)

Chapter 3: Betrayal…and smut at the end!

Ringo was sitting beside George and George smiled. "Yer beautiful." He whispered and Ringo blushed. John walked in and said "George?" "Y-yes?!" George quickly asked and John replied "Paul would like to see Rings." George nodded and Ringo got up. "Bye Geo!" Ringo called as he walked off, he couldn't help feel like something was going to happen. John smirked and he grabbed George. George cried out and John pinned him to the ground "JOHN! GET OFF!" "No!" John laughed "Rings is going to die! Yer staying in 'ere!" "NO!" George cried trying to get John off of him. John growled and he grabbed a rope. He tied up the younger vampire and he laughed. "Yeh should 'ave said goodbye to yer human lover!" George gasped and then he hung his head. His Ringo…his Ritchie, whom he had just confessed his love for…was going to be dead…tears fell down George's face and John laughed. He locked the door as he left the room.

Ringo's P.O.V:

I walked to where Paul was at, and I gulped. He grabbed one of my hands. "Come on! I would never 'urt yeh!" "O-of course not." I replied and Paul smiled. John came in and Paul giggled "Yer really gullible!" "W-what?" John grabbed me and I screamed "GEORGE!" "'e's not gonna be able to save yeh!" Paul laughed and my hands were tied up and I was tied to a chair. I let out a sob and John turned to Paul. John had a small knife and I screamed. He turned to me and he laughed. "Paulie, dear, go get George, so he may watch Ringo die!" Paul nodded and he ran off. He came back in with George tied up. "George!" I cried and George looked at me. "Ritchie." He whispered and John walked over to me. Paul grabbed the back of my hair and he pulled it hard. "Don't move." I gasped as he jerked my head up and John smiled. Ritchie!" George screamed and then I felt Paul's breath on my neck. He then sank his fangs into me. I screamed and John stabbed me in my shoulder. George screamed for them to stop. John dropped the knife and he started licking my blood off of the knife. I had a tear slide down as he quickly stabbed me in my leg. I cried out in pain and Paul pulled my hair harder.

George begged them to let me go! They wouldn't stop my pain and torture. Before I knew it my world was spinning and then…it went black

End of P.O.V.

"NO!" George screamed and John undid the ropes. George grabbed Ringo's small and beat body and he cradled him in his arms. "Ritchie! Please, please wake up." George whispered and John and Paul left the room. George could feel Ringo's heartbeat and Ringo's eyes opened "G-George?" "Ringo!" George kissed him and Ringo sighed. George smiled and he went down towards Ringo's neck. He bit down gently and Ringo moaned "G-Georgie!" George held Ringo's hand and Ringo felt a little better, luckily Paul didn't drain him. He had fainted from shock and George started drinking Ringo's blood. He let up a minute later and he held Ringo close. "R-Ritch, let's take this upstairs!" He picked Ringo up bridal style and George ran to his room.

George gently laid Ringo down on his bed and George licked Ringo's neck wound. Ringo moaned and George smiled. George undid Ringo's shirt and kissed him on his chest. Ringo grabbed George's arm "I-I'm scared." George replied "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Ringo nodded and George gently pulled down Ringo's pants. He did the same thing to himself and he rocked his and Ringo's hips together. "OH GEORGE!" Ringo cried and George smiled as he felt Ringo's member grow within seconds. George smirked as he put one of his hands on Ringo's bulge covered by his boxers. Ringo moaned loudly "G-George…" "Yes, me princess." "Keep going!" Ringo practically yelled and George smiled. He kissed Ringo again and he pulled them down. Ringo smiled as he felt George put his member into his mouth. He moaned his lovers name and felt George open his throat. George started sucking on it and Ringo smiled. George let Ringo's dick out of his mouth and Ringo frowned. George quickly took off his boxers and he grabbed some lube out of his pants pocket. He put it all over his fingers and he told Ringo "This will 'urt no matter what, but I 'ave to loosen ye up love." Ringo nodded and he felt George insert a finger into him. Ringo blushed hard but George added another finger and then another. Ringo was pushing down so that George's finger would go deeper in him. George quickly put lube on his dick and he pushed into Ringo slowly. Ringo cried out and George looked at him "Yeh okay?" "Y-yeah…jus' move…that should 'elp me pain…" "Y-yer tight Ritchie." George nodded and he started to thrust slowly, Ringo started painting as well.

Then George heard Ringo yell "FUCK! GEORGE! DO THAT AGAIN!" George smiled and he did the same thing. Ringo moaned and shook with pleasure and yelled "Faster! Georgie!" George nodded and he thrusted faster and faster until he started feeling his orgasm. He grabbed Ringo's dick and he started pumping it. Ringo moaned again and screamed George's name "GEORGE! I'M CUMMING!" George smiled as he felt Ringo's seed release onto his hand and then he released his own seed into his beloved. George slowed and shortened his thrusts and then he pulled out. Ringo sighed "T-that was amazing!" George kissed him and Ringo sighed as he closed his eyes. George smiled…that was amazing, and he hoped Ringo would want him to do this again soon!

The duo didn't know that John and Paul were planning something big…that could kill Ringo…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Demand

Ringo was having a nightmare: _"George! George!" He was running from Paul, his arm was bleeding. Paul had stabbed him and he could die from blood loss. George ran to him when he turned around and he held Ringo close. "Ritchie…yer gonna die…I 'ave to turn yeh…" "I-I'm scared…will it 'urt?" "A little, but it'll go away, I promise." Ringo nodded and he felt George's fangs sink into his neck and started drinking his blood…_

Ringo woke up screaming and George hugged him "Shh, Ritchie, yer okay…" "I-I…y-ye…" "What?" "Yeh turned me into a vampire, cause I was gonna die…" "I won't let yeh die!" George whispered and Ringo smiled. George kissed him and he got up. "Let's go." Ringo nodded and the duo left the room.

Paul and John were waiting for George and his damn human lover Ringo. George held Ringo close to his chest and yelled "What do yeh want?!" "Ringo, shall die if 'e does not become a vampire by midnight tonight!" John yelled and Ringo screamed "W-what?!" "Do yeh wanna die?!" Ringo flinched in George's arms and George kissed him. Paul smiled "This was our plan after all, this will kill yeh…well at least…make yeh undead!" Ringo had tears falling down his face "I DON'T WANT THIS!" He screamed and George held him tight. "YOU WILL IF YEH DON'T WANNA DIE!" Paul yelled and George kissed Ringo. "George, yeh should just turn 'im now." John said and George raised an eyebrow "Why?" George turned around to the clock. "It's only ten in the morning!" Ringo was crying and George was still holding his smaller body. "F-fine, I'll do it tonight…" George said and Ringo nuzzled George.

Later:  
George was talking to Ringo "It'll be okay Ritchie." Ringo had begun to cry again "I-I…I-I'm scared…" Ringo whispered and this was the second time George had heard his Ringo say that sentence 'I'm scared'. George kissed Ringo. "I'm the one doing it and I promise I'll try to make it give yeh not a lot of pain." Ringo nodded "I'm gonna miss the sound of yer heartbeat and 'ow warm ye are." George whispered and he hugged him.

That Night:

"NO! NO!" Ringo screamed as George gently grabbed him "Ritchie, me sweet princess, please, yeh must let me do this." "NO!" Ringo lets out a blood curdling scream and George kissed him. "It'll be fast, Ritchie." "T-then, d-do it…I wanna get this over with!" George nodded and he grabbed Ringo. "Yeh sure?" "Y-yes." Ringo whispered and George's eyes turned red and fangs appeared. He kissed Ringo's neck and sank his fangs into his lover's neck.

George's P.O.V:

Ritchie, my beautiful princess…I love you soo much. Ritchie cries out as I bite him but, his blood is wonderful! I hold him tight and lovingly as I drain him. I wish I didn't have to do this…why…why did John and Paul make me?!

End Of P.O.V.

George felt Ringo getting weaker and he didn't like feeling his lover becoming so weak. George let up and he bit his own wrist. "Ritchie, drink me blood!" Ringo nodded and he gently grabbed George's bleeding wrist and brought it to his mouth. He licked at the blood and then he started to suck on it. Ringo was hooked instantly and he wanted all of it. George had to pull Ringo off of him for his lover to stop. "Ritchie! I said drink me not to drain me!" Ringo smiled at George and then his heart stopped and he went limp…Ringo was dead and George kissed him. "I'm sorry, it had to be Ritchie…I love yeh soo much, I never wanted this to 'appen!" George picked Ringo up and he laid him down on his bed. "See ye soon Ritch."

George left the room and he ran up to Paul "It's done…" Paul smiled and George growled "'E DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING WANT THIS!" He screamed and John came in. "George! Shut up!" "NO! I won't!" George tackled John and started beating the hell out of him. "STOP!" Paul screamed and the duo stopped fighting. "We shouldn't act like this!" George nodded and he stood up. John growled and Paul gave him an angry look and then George heard his name being called. "George?" "Ritchie…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being a Vampire is a Bad Thing?!:

_George heard his name being called. "George?" "Ritchie…"_

George smiled "Ritchie's awake…" He ran up to his room where his Ringo laid and George smiled at him. "Yes?" Ringo sat up, his eyes were red and he had fangs out. George hugged him "I'll go get yeh some blood." Ringo nodded and George ran out. He came back with a cup filled with blood and Ringo took it from him. He drank it and his eyes turned back to their normal blue and his fangs disappeared. "I still didn't want this." "I know." George kissed him and he helped Ringo out of bed.

Ringo frowned and then he burst into tears. "Ritchie?" "I-I don't want this life!" George held him close and he whispered "I-I never wanted to do this to yeh…" Ringo held onto George tight and George hugged him "I love yeh so much." Ringo smiled and he sighed. "At least we'll be together forever." George smiled back and Ringo said "Do yeh think John and Paul will accept me now?" "Yes, I do." The duo smiled and they left the room.

"'ey! It's George and now 'is vampire princess, Ringo!" John yelled and Ringo blushed hard. George kissed Ringo on the head and they walked over to them. Paul was talking to a man and George growled "Pete." "George." "What is 'e doing 'ere?!" George demanded "I heard that yeh bit a 'uman!" Ringo gasped and George held him close. Pete tuned to George "Is that 'im?" "No, that's me slave who was already a vampire!" Pete raised an eyebrow and Ringo nodded. George hoped Pete would believe him and Pete sighed "Then where is the one yeh made into a vampire?" "O-oh…" "I 'eard John say that 'now 'is vampire princess, Ringo'!" Pete growled "Don't fucking toy with me George!" "Fine…I won't…" Pete grabbed Ringo and Paul. "These are both people turned into vampires!" "But Paul is a fairy!" John yelled and Pete scoffed. "Still! Yeh both made them vampires!" "George!" Ringo cried and Paul growled as Pete disappeared with them. "RITCHIE!" George screamed and John growled…they needed to rescue them!

With Paul and Ringo:

Ringo had fainted on the ground beside Paul and Paul growled. Pete came in with a man. "Paul, this is for yer mate John, for killing me mate." Pete said and Paul growled "What about Ringo?!" Pete smiled "I called me old friend, Nathaniel, and he told me the perfect way to get rid of vampires! Turn them back to their human lives!" Paul gasped and Ringo's eyes opened. Nathaniel walked up, he had blond hair and he was wearing his wizard robe. He smiled at Ringo and Ringo turned away. Nathaniel turned to Pete and he nodded. Nathaniel smirked and he yelled something in Latin. Light surrounded them and Ringo screamed and he grabbed onto Paul and Paul gritted his teeth. Paul held onto Ringo tight and Ringo let out another scream. Then it stopped, Ringo fainted into Paul's arms and Paul fainted also. Nathaniel laughed and Pete smiled. Nathanial picked up Ringo and Pete picked up Paul…

Later (Paul's P.O.V.)

Ugh…me head hurts…I looked up, I saw Pete smiling at me. I growled and Pete smirked. "Yeh should be grateful, Ringo will 'ave more pain then yeh." "What?!" "Yeah, Nathaniel wants 'im." I gasped "N-no!" Dammit! Ringo and I were becoming friends…now…he is in too much danger. "What do yeh want from me?!" "I want yeh to marry me." I gasped "What?!"

End Of P.O.V.

Ringo's P.O.V.

Ugh…I woke up…and I looked around…I'm tied up on a bed? What?! I heard someone chuckling. I looked around and I saw Nathaniel and I gasped. "So you're awake."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue Us!:

Ringo's P.O.V.

_Ugh…I woke up…and I looked around…I'm tied up on a bed? What?! I heard someone chuckling. I looked around and I saw Nathaniel and I gasped. "So you're awake."_

Nathaniel smiled at me and I turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You're a cute one." "I'm not cute!" I protested and he said "You're going to be my little play toy. I'm going to test my spells on you, and I can have sex with you anytime I want." "NO!" I screamed "George will fucking save me, bastard!" I spat in his damn face and then he slapped me. I bit his hand and he growled. "You're half-way back to being a human again." He grabbed my pants and I screamed "NO! STOP! PAUL! 'ELP ME!" Then…he started to rape me…

End Of P.O.V.

Paul's P.O.V.

I heard Ringo scream and I gasped. "Ringo…" I whispered and then Pete started laughing. "What is 'appening to 'im?! FUCKING TELL ME DAMMIT!" I screamed and then it hit me. "'e…'e's getting raped isn't 'e?! Nathaniel wants 'im, for sex and for trying out spells, right?!" "Yep." Then Nathaniel walked in, he had Ringo in his arms. Ringo had tears on his face and Nathaniel but him on the ground. I grabbed him and I yelled "YER A FUCKING BASTARD! I 'OPE JOHN AND GEORGE MURDER YEH!" Nathaniel growled and he yelled that damn spell again. Ringo screamed and I screamed too, it hurts! I slowly get up and then I punch Pete in his damn nose. Then my knees buckle and I see Nathaniel grab Ringo. Ringo screamed again but then I saw two figures…Johnny? Geo?

End Of P.O.V.

Ringo's P.O.V.

Nathaniel was trying to hold me down to make me human again, but then all of a sudden he let go of me. The light that surrounded us to make the spell stopped. Ugh…I want blood…then I feel two familiar arms hold me. "G-Georgie?" "Yeah, I 'ave yeh Ritchie." Tears start falling down my cheeks and he kissed me. I looked around, John was beating the shit out of Pete and Nathaniel. "Geo…Nathaniel…raped me…" George gasped and he said "I'll kill 'im!" George carried me over to Paul and then I watched him. He started to beat Nathaniel and Paul whispered. "We were almost 'umans well…for me a fairy…good thing they showed up…" "Y-yeah…" Then Nathaniel stopped moving and George came over to me. He bit his wrist and blood came out of it. He put it towards my mouth and I bit into it. I started drinking from him and then I stopped a little later. John did the same thing to Paul…we were still vampires…but we almost were humans…but luckily we're safe now…right?

End Of P.O.V.

George and John quickly arrived back home with the duo and Ringo was scared, Nathaniel was still out there…and so was Pete…and Rory. Once Rory finds out Ringo isn't dead…that could bring some heavy shit to them! Ringo hugged George and he blurted "Iwantababy." "W-wha'?" "Yeah, I want a child…yer child…" "Ritchie." "Please?" George sighed "We can try, Ritch." Ringo smiled "Yay! Ta Georgie!" "Then let's go try!" Ringo nodded and George picked him up.

Later that day

"Ritchie, did yeh like tha'?" "Y-yeah." Ringo sighed "I 'ope that can make a baby!" George whispered and Ringo nodded "We'll keep trying, and we'll find out in a month!" George smiled and Ringo said "I want a baby, so bad…I know it'll 'urt…but then I could contact me mum again!" "I-I did…I contacted 'er a few weeks ago…I've been sending her letters saying that yeh were fine, and she said she missed yeh. But if yer pregnant, ye can write 'er or call 'er…" "Really?" "Well, ye can talk to 'er anytime!" Ringo smiled and George kissed him. Maybe they'll be lucky…George really tried hard to make his lover pregnant…but they knew that it was probably impossible…wasn't it? Ringo really wanted a child…but would they be ready for a baby?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Happy News…right?:

A Month Later:

Ringo was sick in bed, he had been in touch with his mother but he was sick now. George thought—no he knows that his Ringo is pregnant with his child…"George?" Ringo moaned and he kissed Ringo. "Ritchie, yer pregnant." "Really?!" George chuckled "Yes." George smiled and Ringo laughed. "I'm glad!" Paul came in and he smiled "So yer 'aving a baby. I'm 'appy for yeh." Ringo smiled and he closed his eyes. He was tired…throwing up…and finding out you're having a baby, was tiring.

Two Months Later (Three Months Pregnant):

Ringo sighed and he felt his stomach, he was getting bigger. He closed his eyes, that's when he heard the maids screaming and glass breaking. George wasn't in the room and Ringo noticed Nathaniel was in the room. "Geo-" Ringo tried to scream but he was gagged. "Hello, my little toy." Ringo's eyes widened and he started to kick and hit him.

Ringo's P.O.V.

It's no use! I quickly undo my gag and I scream. Nathaniel growls and then he looks at my bump. "My, my, what's this…you're pregnant, well…" He placed his hands on my bump and I screamed again. Then it fills with pain and I screamed louder "GEORGE!" This burns! I can't take it! George bursts into the room and I start to cry…the pain is too much! Nathaniel looked at George and George growled "Let. 'im. Go!" I grabbed his hand and I said "'e'll kill yeh." Nathaniel laughed and I screamed again. George pushes him off of me and he yells for John and Paul. They run in and Paul looks at me with wide eyes. "Ringo!" I hold my stomach and Paul ran over to me. He holds me close to his chest and I feel blood running down the corner of my mouth. "I-it 'urts…" I muttered and George growled he pinned Nathaniel to the floor. Paul looked at me and he kissed the top of my head. I started to sob over the kindness, Paul was giving me. Nathaniel growled and he disappeared…when would I ever be safe?!

End of P.O.V.

George ran over to Ringo and Paul growled. "We'll find 'im and fucking kill 'im!" Ringo was too out of breath to say anything and George kissed him. Ringo held onto George and he closed his eyes…he was tired…

Two Months later (5 Months pregnant):

Ringo sighed and he stood up. His world spun lightly and he sat back down. He looked at his bump "_Four more months…_" John and Paul had been looking for Nathaniel and George came in. "Ritchie…" Ringo smiled at George "It's only four more months, Georgie, so no need to worry." "It's not that, 'e's still out there dammit!" "Geo." George sighed "Sorry…'m jus' worried for yeh." Ringo smiled and George grinned. Paul and John ran it, John had blood covering his face. "W-we…killed 'im!" John said in-between gasps of air. "Yeh did?!" "Yeah! But now Rory and Pete are after us!" "What?!" Paul nodded "We're gonna run and lead them somewhere else!" George nodded and Paul hugged Ringo. "We'll be back, soon, please, stay safe, I wanna see me godchild or children." He whispered and kissed Ringo on top of his head. "I will…" Paul smiled and he ran off. George sighed and he kissed Ringo "We need to keep yeh safe…"

A Few Hours Later:

John and Paul came back, they're off yer trail, Rings." Ringo nodded and he fell asleep on George an hour later…

With Rory and Pete:

"Ringo isn't 'ere!" Pete yelled "GOD DAMMIT!" Rory growled "J-John and P-Paul w-will pay!" Pete nodded and they disappeared…vowing to find Ringo…

2 Months Later (7 Months Pregnant):

Ringo was asleep in George's arms, Paul ran in "'e's alive…" "Who?" George whispered "N-Nathaniel…" Paul started to cry and he ran off. George kissed Ringo and carried him to bed…this fucking sucks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In Spite of All the Danger:

1 Month Later:

Ringo was eight months pregnant and Rory and Pete were looking for him still. George would never let them have his lover and Ringo was looking out the window. "Georgie, when do yeh think we'll marry?" George smiled "After the baby is born, Ritchie. Why?" "I was just wandering." "I love yeh Ritchie." Ringo smiled and George felt his bump. "Yer almost done, baby." "I know." Ringo kissed George lightly and George smiled. "Yer probably excited to be done with being like this." Ringo blushed and George kissed him. "I'm fine, I jus' can't wait to see our baby." George grinned

One Month Later (9 Months Pregnant)

Ringo was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard Paul start yelling "DON'T GO IN THERE!" "Paulie?" Ringo asked and he turned around…he screamed. "N-Nathaniel…Rory…a-and…Pete…" He muttered and his eyes widened as they all looked at him.

Ringo's P.O.V.

I gasped "GEORGE! JOHN!" I screamed and George came running down to come to my aid. But George was grabbed by Pete and Rory had John and Paul. I looked at my bump and Nathaniel grabbed me. "NO! Please! Don't hurt 'im!" Paul screamed and my eyes widened as I felt—pain—wait pain?! I then feel the baby kick hard and I scream. "NO!" George screamed and Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" "Let 'im go! 'e's in labor!" Paul screamed and I felt tears in my eyes…and they started to fall. Nathaniel growled and I said "P-please…ohgod! It 'urts!" I screamed and Nathaniel held me tighter. "Let me go!" George looked at me "Please! Stop! Let 'im go!" Paul begged "If the baby isn't out soon it'll kill Ringo!" "He can't die he's a vampire." George growled "LET 'IM GO! PLEASE!" I screamed again and I quickly bit Nathaniel on the arm. He let go of me and I fell onto the ground, clutching my stomach.

George ran over to me and held me close. He quickly kissed me and he then put me on the ground. "Look, we have to give yeh a c-section…we can't get a doctor…the doctor is like two hours away." I moaned in pain and George looked at Nathaniel "Please, just leave! We can battle another day!" Nathaniel smirked "Fine, we shall in one month!" George grimaced and nodded. "Fine." The three disappeared and I screamed in pain again. "H-hurry!" I whispered and George kissed me again. "This will 'urt even more Ritchie…" John and Paul walked over to us and George whispered "Please…knock 'im out…" John sighed "Sorry Ritch, we gotta do this!" I nodded and John quickly hit me hard on my head and my world went black…

End Of P.O.V.

George smiled "Let's get this over with." John nodded and he got out a small knife. Paul gasped and he quickly turned away as John did Ringo's birthing process, he looked up when he heard a baby cry—wait—two babies crying… He turned around and he smiled. John smiled back and he quickly finished up. "Twins." "What? Ritchie wasn't with twins!" "I guess 'e was Geo! Well yeh 'ave a boy and a girl." "For the boy Dhani but Ritchie will name the girl." Ringo's eyes fluttered open and George said "Ritchie, twins! A boy and a girl! What's the girl's name?" Ringo sighed "Hm…Alice…she has blue eyes like me…" Ringo smiled and George kissed him. They had their two greatest joys in their life and no one could ever separate them…not ever…


	9. Chapter 9 (AGAIN SMUT!)

Chapter 9: All My Loving:

One Week Later:

Ringo was holding Alice, he had been bed-ridden since he had given birth to the twins, but now he was able to walk. He already put Dhani in his crib. Ringo was singing quietly and put Alice in her crib. He sat down on in a rocking chair beside the cribs. He sighed, his stomach still hurt but he smiled. John, Paul, and George were gone for the day and he heard the door open. "George?!" He looked up and he gasped "N-Nathaniel?!" Ringo gulped and Nathaniel chuckled."Please don't 'urt them!" Then he felt something hit him in the back of his head **hard** "A-Alice...Dhani..."

Ringo's P.O.V.:

Ugh...I open my eyes and I look around. The nursery's a mess! I stood up "Alice? Dhani?!" I gasped "THEY 'AVE THEM!" I growled and I quickly ran downstairs. I quickly got dressed. I threw open the door,. "I'm getting me children back!: I ran out...I'm coming me sweet children!

End Of P.O.V.

Ringo didn't even know where Nathaniel was at...George would be back soon. After George came back, Ringo didn't tell him about what happened...until George walked into the nursery. "RITCHIE!" George ran over to Ringo "Why the fuck didn't yeh say anything?!" Ringo bit his lip and said "I-I didn't wanna worry yeh..." George replied "Ritchie, yeh should 'ave told me, baby...who took them?" He caressed Ringo's cheek. "N-Nathaniel..." George growled and he quickly kissed Ringo. "I'll be back soon, John will help me save them." Ringo nodded and George quickly kissed him. George ran off and he quickly got John to help.

George's P.O.V.

John and I quickly found where Nathaniel was hiding at. "Hello George, looking for someone...or two someones?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GIVE ME THEM!" I screamed and I quickly punched Nathaniel. "Yeh fucking bastard! JOHN! GO GET THEM!" John nodded and ran off. I grabbed Nathaniel "FUCK YEH!" I started to beat the fuck out of him. Then John came back with Alice and Dhani. "Geo! I got them!" I quickly got up. "Bye bastard! If yeh ever touch them again, I'll fucking kill yeh." Nathaniel had blood falling from his nose and he said "I-If I ever do, I'm gonna kill your mate." I spat on him and we ran out.

End Of P.O.V.

When George and John got back to the house they put the twins to bed and George smiled at Ringo. George took Ringo's hand and they walked to their bedroom. George pushed Ringo down on the bed. "Geo?" "Ritchie, since yeh didn't tell me at first..." "What?" George's hands went up Ringo's shirt. George undid Ringo's shirt and then he kissed Ringo. "Georgie?" "Richie, ye're so beautiful." George nibbled on Ringo's neck and Ringo moaned. He unbuckled Ringo's pants and pulled them off. George smirked as he saw Ringo's lump in his boxers. George put some pressure on it and Ringo moaned. "More, Geo!" George smiled and he kissed Ringo again. He stood up and threw off his shirt and his pants. He took Ringo's boxers off and he took Ringo's cock in his hands. Ringo moaned again and George started to jerk him off. Ringo rolled his hips up and George smiled. He held Ringo's hips down and slowly put Ringo's cock in his mouth.

Ringo moaned again and rolled his hips up. George started to suck on him and then he took him out of his mouth. Then George rocked their hips together and he reached over him to open a drawer. He pulled a bottle of lotion out and he opened the cap. He poured a decent amount in his hand. He slicked his fingers up with it. Then George opened Ringo's legs and he slowly slid a finger into him. Ringo let out a mewl and George started thrusting his finger in and out of the man. Then he added another and another. Ringo moaned and then George quickly slicked his own hard cock up with the lotion. He opened Ringo's legs a little more and slowly slid into his lover. Ringo moaned George's name. "G-Georgie..." "Ritchie...y-yer tight." George gasped and he slowly started to thrust in and out of him. George then bit into Ringo's neck and started to thrust faster. Ringo moaned and George reached down and started tugging on Ringo's cock.

Ringo was close and he screamed George's name when he came. George was close and then he lost all of the rhythm he had as he cummed hard in Ringo. George let up from Ringo and he slowly pulled out. "O-oh Georgie...that...that was amazing..." George smiled and Ringo closed his eyes.


End file.
